Mother's Day
by trishaj48
Summary: Catherine comes up with a great idea and the gang agrees with her. This is taken totally from my imagination for your enjoyment. As always, CSI is not owned by me, only borrowed.


Mother's Day

May was fast approaching and the team had not only spring in mind but also Mother's Day.

It had come to Catherine's attention that, outside of her mother, the rest of the team had never meant any of the other Mothers. "I have a fantastic idea," Catherine said, Mom and I always attend a Mother's Day Banquet. How about the rest of you coming and bringing your Mom's too?"

Catherine looked at Warrick and Sara, knowing that Warrick's mom had passed away and Sara had no idea where hers was she added, "You two can bring a special someone with you." After a little consideration they all decided it would be a good idea.

On their way home Sara looked at Gil, "You know, we have been married for six months now and I have never meant your Mother." Gil chuckled, "That's funny, she said the same thing the other day when I took her to the doctors."

Every Mother's Day Warrick always made a donation to his mom's favorite charity, the local Boys and Girls Club, in her name, he thought this would be a great way to honor her memory.

Two weeks before the big day the team was all assembled in the break room awaiting assignments as the subject of talk shifted to the banquet. "Mom said she would love to attend," Nick said, "And Sophia's Mom said she would too." "Gil spoke to his Mother," Sara said, "She is looking forward to it." "I am asking my Aunt Harriet," Warrick said, "She is the last of my Mothers sisters. She helped Gram when I was younger." Sara laughed, "You mean when you were a hand full." Catherine kissed his cheek, "He still is a hand full."

"Um, Sara," Nick said, "Gil's Mom is deaf right?" "Yes," Sara said. "Then how … how …. You know, how are we to talk to her?" Nick asked. "Don't worry," Sara said smiling, "Gil can translate and he has taught me enough to be able to also." "Who are you asking?" Catherine asked Sara. "No one," Sara said, "I don't know anyone."

The room suddenly became very quiet, they could all feel her pain. "Hey, it's no big deal," Sara said, trying to lighten the mood. Fortunately for her Gil came in with assignments.

"Why so glum," Gil asked on the way home. "Just a little tired," Sara lied. Gil excepted Sara's reply, but he did not believe her. Sara tossed and turned all night long, how she would have loved to have a close relationship with her mother or maybe one of the many foster mothers she had during the years she was in foster care. Then Sara felt a yearning, deep inside - she wanted a child.

"I can't do it myself," she said, smiling. Sara lift herself up on one elbow and started to plant tiny kisses on Gil's face. "What a beautiful way to wake up," he said. Sara smiled. "Hon," she said, a little unsure how Gil would take her request, "I want a baby." Gil sat up and looked at her, "Sara, we talked about this before. First there is my age and second you know I don't want to pass my problem on to a child."

"I see, so the subject is closed?" Sara asked. Gil seen pain in her eyes, a deep pain he had never seen before, and it almost killed him to know that he caused it. "No," he said. Sara smiled at him, "Then maybe?" Gil laughed, "Let me check into a few things." Sara hugged him.

The next morning Sara woke to an empty bed, walking into the kitchen Sara found a note: I NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ASKED. I'LL BE HOME IN TIME FOR SHIFT. Sara half smiled, "At least he is thinking."

Gil had driven to the only person who he felt qualified to talk to, his mother. Greeting him at the door she signed, "What's wrong?" Gil chuckled. "What makes you think something is wrong?" he asked. "I many be deaf but I can read your face like a book," was her reply. Gil took her hand and led her to the sofa. "Momma," he signed, "Sara wants a baby." A glow of true happiness crossed Mrs. G's face until she seen the look on her son's face, "You are afraid?" "Yes. My age, and …" he did not need to go any further. Mrs. G kissed his cheek, "Your father and I were petrified when I found out I was pregnant with you. With me being deaf, there was a strong chance you would be too - but you weren't you were perfect. And the advances they have made in this area today are incredible. As for your age - my son - YOU are the only one that it bothers."

Gil hugged his mother, "I love you Mom." She smiled at him, "I am looking forward to meeting this other woman who has captured my sons heart." Then she touched his arm, "Remember what your father always told you?" Gil smiled, "Life is not worth living unless you live it to it's fullest." "Do you want a child with Sara?" she questioned. "More then anything in the world," he told her. Mrs. G. kissed his cheek, "Then your question is answered."

Gil never mentioned anything to Sara about where he went but she knew his mind was made up. After shift and all the way home Gil still said nothing once in the house Sara said, "I can't take this any longer." Gil smiled. "I'm sorry, I just did not want to have this conversation at work."

"You've decided?" Sara said. Gil pulled her into his arms, "Nothing would make me happier." Sara kissed him, "Really?" "Yes, my love," Gil said, he then told her where he had gone. Sara giggled, "I thought that was where you were. So I guess I have your mother to thank."

Gil handed Sara a note : MY DEAR SARA, I LOOK FORDWARD TO MEETING YOU, GILBERT HAS TOLD ME SO MUCH ABOUT YOU. I THANK YOU FOR THE JOY AND HAPPINESS YOU HAVE BROUGHT INTO MY SONS LIFE, I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM THIS FULL OF LIFE. WITH YOUR PERMISSION I WOULD BE PROUD IF YOU LET ME DROP THE "IN LAW" AND JUST CALL YOU MY DAUGHTER.

Tears filled Sara's eyes, she thought it strange that a person could feel a bond with someone they never seen. "You ok?" Gil asked. "Better then ok," Sara whispered, then she smiled, "Let's see about making your mother a grandmother." Gil took her hand and headed for the bedroom, "Now that is a suggestion I will gladly take."

Kisses and caresses were exchanged as each helped the other remove clothing. Gil eased Sara to the bed, his lips found first hers then they moved to that place on her neck that sent shots of pleasure shooting through her body, causing Sara to moan loudly. Gil briefly caressed her breasts before moving his lips to her nipples, his fingers finding her nub.

He dipped his head down and took a deep breath, taking in her scent of his beloved Sara. Gill pushed her legs farther apart so he could lick at every bit of her wonderful womanhood. He felt her body shudder and twitch with each flick of his tongue as he slowly traced, licked, and suckled between her legs. At the first touch of his tongue to the very core of her heated passion, she nearly came undone.

Sara panted as Gil caressed her slick folds, his fingers rubbing the taught bud in slow circles, every now and then dropping to her opening and collecting a new wave of wetness to coat the nub. Gil inserted first one then a second finger into her opening, pumping his fingers in a slow, lingering, and steady rhythm curling his fingers every little bit to hit that special spot just right. Sara lift her hips, her body trembled as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded over her.

Gil held her close as her body slowly came down from its intense high. Gil rose above her and entered her, kissing and caressing her as he moved himself in and out of her. The heat created by their bodies brought on an intense desire, words of love were interrupted by deep moaning and gasps for breath. Gil pushed deep inside her, called her name softly and released himself.

Moving from atop her Gil wrapped her in his arms, they held each other as their bodies found some sort of normalcy. Sara giggled, "I don't know who I have to thank for teaching you how to do that." Gil just smiled, "Certainly NOT my mother."

Mother's Day found the gang in one of the more elegant banquet rooms at the Palms Hotel. After introductions were made and seats found mothers told stories of their child when they were little.

Laughter filled the air when Mrs. Stokes relayed a story of a young Nick yelling a bike for causing him to fall off it, "Each time Nick fell off that bike he would kick at it and call it every nasty name he could think of." "Without getting my mouth washed out with soap," Nick said, chuckling.

Mrs. Sanders told of a young Greg who had hidden in the attic because he had broken his fathers favorite coffee cup, "He was so afraid to come down that he nearly….." "Mom! Please," Greg begged. "Wet himself," Mrs. Sanders finished.

Warrick recalled how it was his Grandmothers idea to honor his mother with some act of kindness to one of the neighbors. His Aunt Harriet told everyone about the Mother's Day that he agreed to baby sit for one of the neighbors so she and her husband could attend a church function. Warrick laughed, "By time the parents returned I was determined that God put kids on the earth just to punish parents for past indiscretions, those kids were murder."

Sophia's mother told of a Mother's Day that Sophia served her breakfast in bed, "I thought it was so sweet of her until I seen the mess the kitchen was left in."

Everyone asked Mrs. G to relate a story of young Grissom, she smiled then with Gil translating told of a Mother's Day shortly after his father passed away. "Gilbert thought I would not want flowers - you see his father always gave me flowers and Gilbert thought flowers would make me sad - so instead of a vase of flowers he gave me a jar full of bugs."

Sara told of her last Mother's Day with her mother. "My father was out of town on business," Sara said, a tear coming to her eye, "Mom and I made a picnic lunch and took a walk in the park. We sat under this big old tree and ate and talked and laughed for what seemed like hours."

Catherine's mother told of the time she found Catherine all dressed up in one of the showgirls costume putting on a show for all her stuffed animals.

After things ended Sara touched Mrs. G's arm and motioned for her to follow her. On the balcony Sara said, "Thank you. We are working on it." Mrs. G smiled and hugged Sara. Sara handed her a card on which she had copied a poem she had found:

**To My Other Mother**

by Judy Nilson

You are the other Mother I received, the day I wed your son And I want to thank you Mom, for the loving things you've done.

You've given me a gracious Man, with whom I share my life You are his lovely Mother, and I his lucky Wife.

You used to pat his little head, and now I hold his hand You raised in love a little boy, and then gave me the Man.

She signed it, YOUR DAUGHTER, SARA.

The End


End file.
